


Cappuccino Kisses

by rosegoldroman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, more fluffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldroman/pseuds/rosegoldroman
Summary: Remy's doing great. Really, really great. His coffee shop is booming, his friendships are thriving — girl, he's perfect.Except now he's fallen for one of his regulars and oh shit, wait, he's not doing great anymore.





	Cappuccino Kisses

It was that time of day when the world grew honeyed and warm, that perfect moment just before the sun set that Remy loved most of all. He leaned against the counter and watched through the windows as people bustled past, cutting shadows through the sun’s rays that danced across the floor.

It had been a slow day at Sleepless Cafe, but he didn’t mind. His cafe was usually bustling with people desperate for his famously overcaffienated pick-me-ups, and he loved it, but it could get a little tiring, ironically.

No, a slow day was fine by him. He could lounge across the counter — “Like a cat,” his favorite barista Patton would giggle, as Logan, his co-manager, tried to shove him off with a broom — and watch the world go by.

But today he wasn’t watching the world. No, that bitch could wait. He was too busy watching the too-cute-to-be-allowed student named Virgil who came in nearly every day to study. Virgil was the full package — snarky, sarcastic, edgy, and just as addicted to coffee as Remy himself. How could someone that perfect be legal?

Today, bathed in the sun’s dying rays, Virgil had curled up at a corner booth, his papers spread out on the table before him. His pens were scattered across the table like a hurricane had blown them there, and his laptop screen blazed brightly, washing him with flickering light.

But he wasn’t studying. He’d tried, sure — but despite the many, many cups of coffee he’d gone through since arriving, his exhaustion had been too much to ignore. Remy wasn’t surprised; even his famous Kick-In-The-Ass Cappucino couldn’t fight off the bitch that was exam season. He was surprised Virgil had made it so long.

But he’d succumbed to sleep eventually. His head was leaned against the window, his hair mussed and his face lined with exhaustion. Judging by the bags beneath his eyes — real bags; he didn’t need the makeup he usually wore anymore — it was the first real sleep he’d gotten in quite a while.

Remy rested his chin in his hand and tilted his head as he watched him sleep. His heart fluttered in his chest. Goddamn, why did he have to be so cute? It almost made Remy sick.

He groaned, rolling his eyes, and straightened up. “Pat!” he called, quietly so as not to wake Virgil. “I’m gonna need some of those blankets you keep around, hun!”

He couldn’t do anything about Virgil’s stress (or how stupidly smitten he was), but he sure as hell wasn’t gonna let his rest be an uncomfortable one. Patton came out of the back room with a couple blankets in his arms, and smiled cheekily when he spotted Virgil.

“Shut up,” Remy drawled, rolling his eyes. Patton winked, wiggling his eyebrows, and hurried back into the employee lounge before Remy could retaliate.

He sighed, holding the blankets to his chest. His face felt hotter than any coffee he’d ever brewed. Slowly, quietly, he made his way to Virgil, and draped one of the blankets over him.

Virgil shifted in his sleep, subconsciously pulling the blanket around himself. Remy smiled — a genuine smile, no snark or sarcasm to be found. Thank god the only other person in the room was sleeping; if anyone ever saw him smiling this fondly, he’d have to kill them. He had to protect his branding.

He draped the other blanket over wherever the first one didnt cover, went to turn away — and hesitated. His reputation was shaking, but he couldn’t stop the thought that slipped, unbidden, into his head. Did he dare act on it? There was no one else there.

Yeah, fuck it. He leaned in close, and gently, ever so gently, pressed his lips against Virgil’s forehead. Warmth raced from his face to his toes and he smiled as he pulled away. “Love you,” he whispered, and wished he had enough courage to say it when Virgil was awake.

He turned just in time to miss the smile that tugged at the corners of Virgil’s mouth. But he didn’t miss the tiny, whispered words that came next.

“Love you too.”


End file.
